The game: Give me space
by xoanneox
Summary: The stranger told her everything, and it took more than three hours to learn his name so she wouldn't have to call him a stranger anymore. (Sequel to "The game: The meeting") (AU)


Title: The game: give me space

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery

Prompt: space (from the official prompts)

Words: 1264

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: The stranger told her everything, and it took more than three hours to learn his name so she wouldn't have to call him a stranger anymore.

Notes: Continuation from "The game: the meeting" Thank you all for the wonderful comments and I love the fact that you loved it! You have no idea how happy they make me

The game: the meeting (little recap)

 _She had a feeling that she was being followed, so she asked if they were. Not getting an answer, she looked at the cab driver. "Sir?" Looking in the mirror, she saw his face, but she was shocked when she saw his eyes. They were totally black, no white or something else, just black. Like a bottomless pit._

 _She got out as soon as possible but she was shocked when she saw the man from earlier standing in front of her door._

" _You will be working for me now, my queen._

 _Check. Mate."_

The game: Give me space

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Lucy was confused and a tad irritated. She hadn't expected to meet this stranger again after the dance. "I will tell you everything inside," replied he. Lucy looked up, wanting to object but she saw his eyes and decided to go against it. His eyes, his blood red eyes had a shimmer in them that made her afraid; it made her want to disappear and never come out.

He opened her door, letting her go first. "How did you open the door?" she would need better security because if this stranger could open the door everyone could. "I will tell you all when we sit down with a cup of tea, my queen," was his answer. His politeness at this moment irritated Lucy even more; he danced with her on a manner that wasn't proper, said strange things that she didn't get, stalked her, broke into her house and talked to her like he was superior but he still called her a queen.

"Sit down," said he so Lucy sat down on her lounge and was even more creeped out when she saw that he already had the tea finished. "When did yo-."

"Queen, please stop asking questions. I will tell everything now." It wasn't a request. It was an order, like earlier. She couldn't do anything but obey. Not only because she wanted to hear his story but also because of the fact that she felt a force, a voice in her head, that said that she should do what he said.

"Once, I was requested to show myself for the king," started he, "He told me about special blood. This blood would be very strong and dangerous when in wrong hands, but it would be even stronger when the blood would be turned."

Lucy wasn't a naïve girl that didn't know what happened in the world. Since she was one of the higher ups she heard gossip, but not the gossip people in the street would gossip about. No, the kind of gossip that, when heard by the wrong ears, could lead to very strong blackmail. But, when heard by the right ears, it would be an amazing source of power. Of course, part of the gossip wasn't true, but more than halve of the gossip was true. So was one peculiar gossip true. She could know since her father had dealt with them when they were still alive.

The turned ones. The dead who will be living forever. The living that would never die. The ones who had blood as one of the most important things in their live. Vampires, but she liked to call them people of the night.

Her stranger of a companion continued. "When one is turned, they will have to adjust for a year to get to know themselves again, to get used to this new body, their new selves. But the king said that this blood wouldn't have to adjust. This blood was already influenced enough by vampires, so much that the owner of the blood didn't even have to be turned to have a little update. You need to understand that this blood would be even stronger and more updated when turned, my queen."

And she was back to reality. His story had made her forget mostly about who he was or what he had done but he called her princess again and it had made her remember. Still, she didn't say anything. Her father had talked about this once, if she remembered correctly so she wanted to know more about it since her father couldn't tell anymore.

"You know, my queen, you have this blood. Just like your father and your grandfather and so it goes on." This made Lucy choke on her own tea but the stranger waited for a moment and then went on again. "Your father was the only one who didn't have a son, and this did break an agreement. Your ancestors had agreed with the turned ones, that every son with the blood would give some of his blood to the turned ones. But since you're a girl, the agreement doesn't count for you, and now the turned ones don't have to stay true to their part of the agreement anymore either. They may hunt you down now, since the king wants this blood. He wants the blood to work for him, he wants it to listen to him, to be his best fighter and the most important chess peace on his board."

The voice of the stranger turned darker and darker by every sentence he finished. Lucy promised herself that she would ask his name first after he finished his story since she couldn't always refer to him as a stranger, because they have talked way too much with each other to just be strangers.

"But I do not know this king," objected she. She did not want to become someone's pawn. "Why would I let myself be owned by someone who things that he owns the whole world?"

"What you think doesn't matter. Those who are above you decide the rules, remember? Just like I said, I decide the rules, I am the one who chooses the game and I am the one who will say when you ask a question!" Lucy was a bit taken back at the last, it seemed like she had angered him. She wanted to slap herself. He is a vampire, she thought, you shouldn't anger him! "I apologise."

"We are near the end, then you may ask questions," was his reply. Okay, now she felt like a little kid. "Though I would do anything to be in the king's favour, I can not let you become his pawn. You shall be mine," Lucy opened her mouth but closed it as soon as she opened it. "We need to get someone back, someone who was the king before the king we have now. The king we have now abuses the power of my kind, sabotaging them into doing things so he won't reveal anything about them. But many of my kind have started to think in the same way as he does. A sadistic kind of way, in which the lower vampire like myself will be used as pawn and the humans will be nothing but used and manipulated. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded. "Now you may ask questions," and with this, Lucy got the hint that his story was finished, or for most parts. She had a feeling he was still holding back something.

"What's your name," asked she. The male in front of her looked a bit surprised by her question. He was probably expecting some deeper question, thought she. "I am Rogue Cheney, 482 years ago I was turned and since then I am searching for a certain someone," was his answer. It was way more than she asked for but maybe it was to avoid any more unneeded questions.

"What are you going to do now?"

" _This,"_

And he bit her neck.

 _She should have known._

Then he bit his own wrist, letting the blood drop into her mouth. She knew better than to struggle, since there was no possibility that she would win from a vampire.

Everything was white for a moment, no sound, no smell, no sight and no feelings. And then it came all crashing down on her, at once, she heard every little thing, smelt every smell, saw everything with more details and felt even more than she already normally did.

"Give me some space for a moment."


End file.
